Once Upon a Highschool Dreary
by AW555
Summary: Kagome is your typical jock and Sesshomaru is your typical goth. What happens when these two people from such different social groups fall in love? KAGXSESSH ONESHOT


AW555: A well guy here's my first Valentines day SesshXKag story! Woo! You can thank my wonderful reviewer …. For asking me to write this. I hope she enjoys it and you other readers too and please tell me what you thought!

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA OR ANYONE IN IT RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES!

Just so there's no mistakes do we understand that I don't own Inu Yasha and am merely using the characters from it? Cause please if we don't (more saying this to people who irriated me about Absolute Boyfriend in my Absolute Sesshomaru story) tell me so I can clearly get it through your skulls. For those who do understand it good job and I love you . cheers!

The Story

Social Groups, they reign your high school life and everyone is in one whether you want to be or not. High school is like a small world and the social group's different continents. Certain groups aren't allowed to have relationships with certain others, not because of rules but because it wouldn't be permitted by the leaders of the groups, who formed the group to have freedom but have suppressed certain freedoms from its members. This story is about two of those groups who aren't allowed to cross and just what happens when two people from totally different social groups fall in love.

Kagome Higurashi, your typical Jock. If there's a sport a girl can play, she's in it. Tennis, Soccer, Basketball, Volleyball, you name it; she's most likely playing it. Though she is a jock she isn't a Prep and despises Preps. She isn't however in any other social group, just a Jock. She's very kind and considerate which may lead to why her best friend is Sango and Miroku.

Sango Taija, your typical Emo. She has two piercings in every ear and one in her nose. She wears a shirt with the next big "I hate my parents" band labeled on it with different pants, which didn't matter the color as long as they were tight. Sango isn't the sweetest girl around but she is nice to her friends but vicious when angry or when her loved ones are messed with.

Miroku Houshi, your typical perverted jock who would have just loved to get you drunk at a party and sleep with you until he met Sango. He fell in love with Sango the minute she turned down the offer to go to a party with him. Ever since then, which was in 10th grade, he had been chasing after her. She soon had him turned into a whole different person and they were currently happily dating, though he did still get punched for his pervertedness.

Kikyo Higashi, your typical prep. She's captain of the cheerleading squad, on the yearbook counsel, student counsel, and basically runs the school. She has the rich daddy, perfect body, and could get any boy in school she wanted.

Inu Yasha Takashi, your typical nerd. Inu Yasha is the boy with the above 100 I.Q but wants to waste it playing Dungeon's and Dragons or whatever role-playing game is the next fad. He's also the boy Kikyo is dating so he'll help her pass her last year of High school. Interestingly enough, it appears through the year they have formed some sort of actual attraction to each other and might actually be dating in the sense we think of dating as.

Last but not least is Sesshomaru Taishou, your typical Goth. He wears the black shirts, doesn't care what's on them, the big black pants with chains, the spider web arm coverings, and finally the black eye liner. He has three piercings in each ear, one in his nose, and one tongue piercing. He has only one friend and with the way he acts he wants to keep it that way.

Now that the characters of the story have been introduced, here's the story about two tragic lovers, Romeo and Juliet, Tristan and Isolde.

"Get out of my way freak!" Kikyo screeched as she pushed Sesshomaru out of her way, heading to her locker.

Sesshomaru growled and flipped her the bird, "Bitch!" he said loudly before going to his own locker.

Sesshomaru sighed as he turned the dial to 26. High school was such a drag; it was like a hell one earth! He then turned it twice and landed it on 12. It was like in the jungle, kill or be killed. He then turned it to 34 and opened his locker. He pulled out his History and Math stuff out of his locker before shutting it again and heading to his History class.

Sesshomaru's high school was a little different from others. You had eight classes, your 4 cores (Math, English, History, Science) 3 electives, and Seminar (basically study hall), but you did not have all 8 in one day oh no, you had them in two days. A days (Monday's and Wednesday's) Sesshomaru had Computer, Science, Health, and Art. B day's (Tuesday's and Thursday's) Sesshomaru had History, Math, English and Seminar. On Fridays he had all his classes except Seminar and lunch was between your 2nd and 3rd class of the day.

Sesshomaru glared as two black haired girls walked past him giggling, one was clearly a jock, the other an emo.

"Could you two be a little quieter some of us are trying to learn here but I can't expect you know anything about that," Sesshomaru said, smirking. 

The two girls glared at him before ignoring him and walking on.

"Bitch," Sesshomaru said before walking to his first class.

During Class

Sesshomaru walked into Mr. Brunner, his History Teacher's classroom as the bell rang and he sat in his seat, which was luckily the second from the door. Mr. Brunner shut his door and locked it, as all the teachers did to give a sign to tardy students to go to the office, before he passed papers out.

"Today you will be working in groups. As you must have seen as you walked in there are colored squares on your desk. Whoever else has that color will be in your group. There should be 6 groups of four," he explained.

He then continued, "The red squares will be in the northern part of the room. The blue squares will be in the back of the room. The yellow squares will be in the middle, and the other remaining groups can fight over where they want to be."

Mr. Brunner then went to his desk and got on his personal computer. Sesshomaru sighed as he glanced at the red square on his desk and stayed where he was, since it was in the northern part of the room. He almost groaned as he saw he was paired up with one of the girls he had seen earlier in the halls. He stopped his groan as he saw his best friend Naraku walk over towards him too. Lastly he saw that Emo kid Shippou make his way over too.

Kagome sat in the seat behind him. Shippou sat in the seat diagonal from him, and Naraku sat in the seat beside him. Sesshomaru turned in his seat so he could talk to them all.

"Well if it isn't that rude jerk from the hallway," Kagome said.

Sesshomaru glared at her, "Well if it isn't the loud mouth wench from the hallway." 

"Hey just cause you have daddy issues doesn't mean you need to take it out on me," Kagome said, glaring back.

Naraku and Shippou blank before grabbing each of their shoulders.

"Hey! We've got a project to work on and it doesn't involve rushing you two to the hospital," Shippou said.

Sesshomaru and Kagome huffed before looking at Shippou.

"Ok it says we have to make a timeline on the French Revolution."...

After Class 

Kagome got her stuff together as the bell rang and started to walk out when someone grabbed her. She then glared at the said person.

"What?" she snapped, "Want to pick on me more cause you don't have the guts to stand up to some anorexic prep that you could take down in two seconds flat?"

Sesshomaru growled and dragged her outside of the class.

"I need your help," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome laughed, "Why on earth would I help you?"

"Look, my father doesn't approve of the type of girls I bring around so if I take you on a few dates and bring you to the house then maybe he'll get off my back for awhile. I promise I'll never talk to you or even look at you again if that's what'll take to get you to do this for me. I'll also pay you whatever you want," Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome looked at him for a moment before sighing.

"I don't want any payment; I just want you to actually give me a chance. Don't judge me by my appearance ok?" Kagome said before pulling out a pen and writing down her phone number and address.

She then walked away, leaving Sesshomaru a little stunned that she had caved in so fast.

That night Sesshomaru called Kagome and asked if she'd like to go to the movies Friday. Friday they went to the movies, and Sesshomaru did as Kagome asked. He gave her a chance and he found that there was so much more to her then he'd ever be lead to think. She was intelligent, funny, and open minded. She listened to pop and hard core metal, but hated rap like a typical feminist. She loved the color black but yet she loved silver and pale blue too. She even admitted that sports wasn't her one love in the world, video games were! She had just gotten into sports in 8th grade because she thought and hoped it would help her loose weight, since she had been overweight at the time. She then found she was quite good at sports and hadn't stopped since.

Now it was five months later and New Years Eve. Sesshomaru and Kagome had been happily dating for four months. Sesshomaru had shown Kagome to his family in September, as had been the plan, but since they both knew their relationship had turned into something more than a show, they continued dating. They were happy until that fourth month when everything came down for Sesshomaru…

"Sesshomaru, what were you doing with Kagome Higurashi at the bowling alley?" Naraku asked him.

Sesshomaru froze up, and all the people at the table did too. Sesshomaru growled at Naraku, because he couldn't believe he'd bring it up here of all places, at lunch and at their table.

"What is it any business of yours Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked.

Naraku smirked, "Well I just thought you hated jocks and preps since you claim to be the biggest Goth of us all."

Kagura gasped, "You aren't really dating her Sesshomaru are you?"

Sesshomaru glared at Naraku before replying, "Of course not, she's merely something to play with till I find someone I find truly worthy."

Kagura sighed in relief before going back to her lunch and so did the rest of the table. Naraku smirked at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru in turn glared back for the rest of the lunch.

This lead to the downfall of Kagome and Sesshomaru's relationship. First, Sesshomaru stopped wanting to go out in public. Then, Sesshomaru stopped visiting her at all. Finally, Sesshomaru stopped talking to her on the phone. That's when Kagome knew something was wrong with him, but she didn't know the full extent of what was happening to their relationship till New Year's Eve…

'He better be here cause I am going to give him a big talking to!' Kagome said as she walked into Kikyo Higashi's house. Kikyo Higashi always had the biggest New Year's Eve party, which everyone was invited to, even the outcasts of the social pyramid. Kagome spotted Naraku and walked over to him.

"Hey Naraku, have you seen Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

Naraku smiled at her and nodded, "Yeah he went up to one of the bedrooms." 

"Thanks," she said smiling back before she headed up the stairs to the bedrooms.

Surprisingly, Kagome and Kikyo were cousins and thus Kagome had spent the night in the house a few times before and knew where the rooms were. She stopped as she heard noises in the first room she walked to and frowned. Whoever was in there wasn't alone and was obviously having a good time. Kagome quietly opened the door before peering in. Her eyes widened and she gasped. Sesshomaru, then man she thought she could truly give a chance and love was doing the two man tango with Kagura Espinosa! Kagome choked before tearing up and flying down the stairs and out the front doors. 

Naraku watched her with a smirk before rushing after her. 

"Kagome! Wait! Come back! What's wrong?" Naraku asked, catching up with her and grabbing her.

Kagome sobbed into his chest, clinging to him.

"S-S-SESSHOMARU and-and-and that slut!" Kagome cried.

Naraku cooed to her and pat her back. 

"Shhhh it's ok, what do you mean?" Naraku then gasped, "You mean…Kagura and Sesshomaru were…? Gosh Kagome if I had known I would have never…" he began, but Kagome tore away from him.

"Don't even start you dirty slime ball! You let me see that on purpose! You've lusted for me from the beginning and you just saw this as another chance to get me! Well you know what I've had it with you Goths! The Preps were right, you're nothing but freaks!" Kagome cried before running away from him and down the street to her house.

Naraku clenched his jaw and fists before turning swiftly and walking back into the house.

The First Day of School Since Christmas Break

Kagome smiled at some silly comment Sango made as they walked by Sesshomaru, who was at his locker.

"Kagome! Wait!" Sesshomaru said, grabbing her arm.

Kagome looked down at his hand and raised an eyebrow. 

"Can I help you with something?" Kagome asked him. 

"Look Kagome…Naraku told me that…-"Sesshomaru began. 

"Look Sesshomaru, I'm sorry but we're over and I think we both know we've been over for a month now. You know what, now that I think about it I don't think there ever was an us because you did just keep me around to show to daddy right? So just continue on with your life making fun of me and other jocks and we'll go back to hating each other again alright?" Kagome said with a friendly smile.

Sesshomaru growled, "Kagome, stop this! It's not what you-"

"You know what Sesshomaru; it's exactly what I think. You think that you're being a 'nonconformer' by wearing black clothes and listening to hard core metal but look around yourself! You're in a clique just like the Preps, just like the Jocks, and just like the Emos and you have NO right to call Preps and Jocks self centered because you know what? You're less open minded then they are. 'Oh they play sports; they must be rude and arrogant.' 'Oh they wear light colors they must be superficial and stupid.' You know what Sesshomaru get a life and while you're at that store, get a heart too," Kagome said before walking off. 

Sesshomaru watched her, stunned before sadly walking to his class.

That Night

After breaking everything off with Kagura, Sesshomaru called Kagome over 20 times that night asking for her forgiveness. Finally, after the 25th call, Kagome picked up the receiver.

"Sesshomaru, I know you're truly sorry now but what about in 4 more months when Naraku gets to you again? Will you be sorry then? Sesshomaru I have forgiven you since you did it but I can't be with you until you truly learn to be a nonconformist and think for yourself," she said, "Goodnight Sesshomaru, and I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Sesshomaru stared at the ceiling that night, thinking about what she had said. 'What on earth did she mean by that?'

The Next Day at School 

Sesshomaru went to school, and though he wore the same thing he always wore, he looked around him and actually took notice to things for the first time in his school life. As he walked down the long entrance to the school he watched the small group of people chatter away at things that weren't the least bit important. He then glanced at the black blob of Goths standing to the side of the entrance doors. Sesshomaru walked inside and looked at all the nicely dressed Preps with short skirts and shorts on, even though it was 32 degrees outside. Then he saw the normal girls with thick jackets, long sleeved shirts and jeans on and realized they weren't dressing to impress anyone. They were dressing to keep themselves warm and to have something to cover themselves with.

He then smiled, at school, for the first time in his life. High school was more than a school. It was like a jungle, survival of the fittest. The kids who actually didn't care about what others thought went to school, for school, not their social lives. They then were able to graduate top of their class, went to wonderful colleges, and got great jobs. They were sort of like the squirrels that prepared all fall for the winter and thus made it through the winter. Where the kids who focused more on what others thought didn't make it through school, didn't make it to college, and worked at McDonalds for the rest of their lives. They resembled the carnivores that spent their falls playing with one another and pestering other smaller animals and thus die out through the winter.

That whole day at school, Sesshomaru's eyes were opened to a whole new world as he realized that the world didn't revolve around your social group. You could find you got along better with someone from a totally different social group, even though you had nothing in common.

The next day, Sesshomaru stepped out of his car and walked up to the entrance of the school to meet Kagome. He had no make up on, no piercings, and he sported jeans, a long sleeved shirt, and a jacket. Kagome smiled as she saw him and wrapped her arm around his.

"Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi, who are you handsome?" Kagome giggled.

Sesshomaru smirked before pecking her cheek with a kiss and walking into school with her.

Perhaps happy endings aren't only in fairy tales? 

Finay

AW555: Well I hope you guys liked and NOTE I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST GOTHS ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS IS ONE THE THINGS STATED IN THIS STORY ARE JUST THINGS I NOTICE IN MY SCHOOL, though it began to be for my loyal fan I guess it ended up me preaching to the world Sighs. Please do excuse me but I wish I could stand on a soap box and tell the world but alas teenager's heads are too thick to listen. Please review and no flames please or I'll have to kill someone Smiles innocently jk 


End file.
